


Once upon a dream

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Marriage Proposal, Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty Song), Protective Loki (Marvel), Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Five years after your fiance died, you return to your spot in the woods, but someone's already there...





	Once upon a dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

You took a deep breath as you walked down the familiar trail. Your dog, Bobby, was right by your side, even though he wasn't leashed and could go on as long as he stayed close to you. You chuckled at seeing his tail wag, already knowing where you were going. The trail began close to your house and led to a small meadow in the middle of the forest. It seemed only yesterday that your fiance had shown it to you.

- _\-------------------------- flashback ------------------------_

_"Loki, where are we going?" You asked as the black haired man pulled you along with a grin. Loki turned around and showed you a genuine smile. "You'll see, my darling. We're almost there." He told you, gently kissing your temple and pulling you further. You frowned slightly, but followed him. Despite his less-than-perfect reputation on earth, you trusted him. He had never hurt you during the time that you had known each other._

_After a few minutes, Loki stopped and asked you to close your eyes. After you had done so, he gently led you further and made sure that you didn't trip over anything. After a few seconds, he told to open your eyes again. You obeyed and immediately gasped at what you saw. A beautiful meadow was in front of you. It was like it jumped straight out of a fairytale with hundreds of flowers everywhere and insects buzzing around. A big tree in the middle cast a shadow over half of it_

_"This is beautiful." You whispered, looking at Loki with a smile._ _He smiled back at you and kissed you deeply. You happily returned the gesture. You pulled back and rested your forehead against his, taking a deep breath. "It's almost like I'm in "Sleeping Beauty."" You said with a laugh. He hummed, before stepping back and snapping his fingers. Your clothes transformed into a beautiful, summer dress._

_He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked._ _You happily took his hand. "You may, my lord." You said with a laugh as Loki gently gripped your hand and pulled you closer. He gently held one of your hands in his and wrapped his free arm around your waist. You chuckled as you put your free hand on his shoulder and looked into those green eyes. Loki looked at you with love in his eyes. You took a deep breath and started to sing, Loki joining you after a while._

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

 

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

 

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

 

_At the end of the song, Loki spun you around and let you go in the process. By the time that you had stopped spinning and had turned to face Loki, he was kneeling on the ground. "Y/N. You are the best thing that has happened to me. You make me feel whole and complete and I love you more than anything. Will you make me the happiest man in all the Nine Realms by marrying me?" He asked, pulling out a small box and showing you the ring inside._

_You smiled with tears in your eyes and quickly nodded. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you, you silly man." You said with a laugh, pulling him up and kissing him deeply. He returned the gesture, before pulling back and putting the ring on your finger. You chuckled and kissed his cheek, before hugging him. "I love you." You whispered. He held you tightly against him. "I love you too, my darling. I will never leave you. I promise." He replied._

_\-------------------- end flashback -----------------_

You wiped away your growing tears. Loki hadn't managed to keep his promise. He had gone to help his brother to find their father and only Thor had returned without his hair, without his eye and without his brother. He had told you about how a being named Thanos had killed Loki, while they had been on their way back to earth. The only things that you had to remind you of him were photos, your ring and Bobby. 

Loki had given him to you as a puppy to keep you company until he returned. Bobby was around five years old now and you still weren't over his death. It hadn't helped that several of your friends had literally been snapped out of existence by the same being that had killed the man you loved. But apparently, the Avengers had managed to bring everyone back to. Everyone, but Loki

You smiled slightly at the familiar, long grass of the meadow came into view, Bobby leaving your side and bounding towards it. You chuckled at your silly dog, but frowned at hearing him bark at something. You started to walk faster and saw him jump against someone sitting against the tree. "Bobby! Come here!" You ordered and your dog immediately obeyed, running back to your side.

You leashed him and led him to the tree. "I'm terribly sorry about him. Normally, he's very shy with strangers." You apologised once you had reached the man that your dog had been jumping against. The man had curly, light brown hair and kind, blue eyes as he smiled at you. "That's alright. I love dogs." He replied, carefully scratching Bobby behind his ears. Your silly dog happily wagged his tail. 

You rolled your eyes as you sat down against the tree. While the meadow was close to your home, it was still public space and no one was forbidden from entering. It had taken you a long time to come here again, the pace reminding you of what you had lost. Bobby lied down next to you and rested his head on your lap as you and the man made some small talk. You felt strangely comfortable with him. 

"That's a very nice ring." The man, Thomas, commented, looking at the ring that Loki had given you. You smiled and thanked him. "My fiance gave it to me." You muttered softly, looking down. Thomas noticed your sudden change in mood and his eyes turned sympathetic. "Was he killed in The Snap?" He asked carefully and you shook your head. "No, but he was killed by the alien responsible for it." You whispered.

Thomas looked down and apologised. You smiled slightly and wiped away the upcoming tears once again. Thomas was silent for a few seconds. "Do you still love him?" He finally asked and you let out a scoff. "I never stopped, even when everyone else said that I should. I just can't let him go and I still expect him to come in, lift me up in his arms and spin me around like I weigh nothing." You said with a reminiscing smile. 

You didn't notice how Thomas had the same kind of smile on his face as he watched you. Looking around the meadow, you finally let some tears fall. "This was where he proposed and promised to never leave me. I guess that I should've known better than to trust the God of lies." You muttered bitterly, before wiping your eyes. You felt Thomas carefully rub your back. You took a deep breath and started to sing. 

  _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

 

 _"The way you did once upon a dream."_ Thomas suddenly joined in , making you stop abruptly as you recognised his voice. You slowly turned your head to see a familiar green glow surround the man sitting next to you. His curly, light brown hair turned into straight, black hair and blue irises turned green, until you were looking at the man that you had missed for so long. You slowly reached up and cupped his face, feeling his cool skin. 

Loki turned his face into your palm, covering your hand with his and kissing your palm. You finally let out a sob and flew at him. He immediately held you tightly and rocked you back-and-forth. "Oh, my love. I am so sorry. I never planned on leaving you." He whispered, burying his face in your hair. You simply held him tightly, laughing weakly when Bobby jumped against the both of you. 

Loki chuckled too as he petted your dog. "Hello there, Bobby. Did you look after her?" He asked and Bobby barked in response. You finally pulled back slightly and cupped his face again, pulling him closer and kissing him. He quickly returned the gesture, holding you even closer. Breaking apart for air, you chuckled as you noticed tears rolling down Loki's cheeks as well and wiped them away with both your hands. 

Loki closed his eyes, savouring your touch and re-comitting it to memory. "I love you." You whispered, making him open his eyes again and smile at you. "I love you too, my darling." He replied, resting his forehead against yours. You took a shaky breath, before embracing him again and resting your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. You had never thought that you would be able to say it to him ever again

Loki calmly stroked your hair. "I think it's time that we finish what we started." He muttered, looking at your ring. You smiled and nodded, not trusting your voice at the moment. Bobby had settled down next to you and was half asleep. Listening to Loki's heartbeat and feeling him stroke your hair, your eyelids slowly became heavier as you nodded off to sleep, emotionally exhausted. Loki noticed and quietly started to sing a familiar song.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

At the end, you were completely asleep. Loki gently lifted you up and carried you home, making sure that Bobby followed. Arriving at your home, he put you in bed and tucked you in, before joining you. Bobby jumped on as well and lied down at the end of the bed. Loki carefully wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer. You instinctively snuggled closer to him.He smiled down at you and gently kissed the top of your head.

He loved you so much. He was finally back with you and this time, he would really stay. He had seen that his death had really broken you. He had seen the heartbreak in your eyes. He had disguised himself to see if you were over his death, but it had been clear that you weren't. He smiled at this, knowing that you still loved him. He looked down at you again and pulled you closer, before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
